Happy Birthday Sora!
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Sora y sus amigos le preparan la fiesta sorpresa falsa parisina del Moulin Rouge más friki de la historia [PARA TODAS LAS SORATISTAS] #soratrobsesión #mishitroll #SORADIOSA #khalessyb


**Digimon y sus personajes no me perteneces, tampoco GoT, Spartacus, Moulin Rouge ni el Doctor Who (una pena este último)**

 **¡CONTIENE SPOILERS DE TODO LO ANTERIOR! (en realidad no, o igual un poco sí XD)**

 **.**

* * *

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SORA!**

Detuvo su garabateo sin sentido y suspiró. No quería preocuparse ni tampoco alarmarse pero eso era casi un imposible para Sora Takenouchi. Sabía que algo sucedía y le llenaba de impotencia que se lo ocultasen. Irónico, cuando ella siempre era la que ocultaba sus problemas.

Dio un respingo y sonrió sin fingimiento alguno al ver a su alegre y radiante mejor amiga. Mimi se sentó a su lado y Sora la escuchó hablar durante minutos hasta que repentinamente calló. O quizá calló porque ya no tenía nada más que decir. Sora no sabría valorarlo realmente.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Sora se sobresaltó y le regaló otra sonrisa tranquilizadora. El tema no era ella, el tema nunca era ella.

—Nada, está todo bien —e hizo un nuevo garabateo como si así pudiese confirmar sus palabras.

—¿Pasa algo con Yamato? —Sora la miró súbitamente y negó—, ¿con Taichi?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque estás rara.

Esa afirmación dejó a Sora reflexiva y también algo enojada.

—¿Y no es posible que sean ellos los que están raros?

No había que actuar más. Algo la preocupaba, algo que quizá Mimi podía saber.

—¿Están raros? —preguntó, realmente interesada en este hecho. Sora simplemente encogió los hombros— ¿Te evitan?, ¿se desaparecen todo el tiempo?, ¿se ponen nerviosos cuando les preguntas que hacen y no son capaces de darte respuesta coherente?

Ahora la interesada era Sora, porque Mimi había descrito la última semana de su vida con su novio y su mejor amigo.

—¡Sora!, ¡ya sé lo que les pasa! —y rio y Sora se desesperó por la incertidumbre—, mira la fecha, ¿que ocurre el próximo lunes?

Sora pestañeó incrédula.

—Es mi cumpleaños.

—¡Exacto! —tan entusiasta como siempre, Mimi se estiró sobre la mesa sin importar que los demás clientes quedasen mirando—, ¡te están preparando una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños!

De todas las posibilidades que había barajado en su cabeza en la última semana esta era sin duda la que nunca habría pensado. De hecho, no lo creyó.

—No sé, no son de esa clase de chicos —Mimi, todavía inclinada hacia ella quería una explicación más convincente—. No digo que no sean atentos y detallistas pero ya tenemos nuestro propio ritual de mi cumpleaños; Yamato siempre me llama a las doce y me canta una canción —no pudo contener el rubor al decirlo pero se recompuso— y Taichi siempre me hace regalos improvisados con un comentario desafortunado. Así funciona, no los veo cambiando sus costumbres.

—Pues deberían y quizá lo hayan hecho ya —la tomó las manos mirándola con una devoción absoluta—. Sora, tú siempre te preocupas por ellos, tal vez quieren hacer algo especial por ti este año.

Realmente la suposición de Mimi era emocionante. Sora no creía necesitar ese tipo de cosas pero sin duda sería un bonito gesto por parte de los chicos más importantes de su vida.

Mimi se reincorporó, e índice arriba, le guiñó un ojo preparada para su misión.

—Me enteraré de todos los detalles pero no olvides hacerte la sorprendida.

…

Mimi se frotaba las manos impaciente mientras esperaba que le abriesen la puerta. Moría por saber cada detalle de la fiesta sorpresa de Sora y por supuesto desecharlo todo por algo más grandioso y sofisticado que tan solo ella pudiese crear.

—Mimi, ¿ocurre algo? —Taichi se irguió preocupado al verla al otro lado de su puerta. Escondía algo, no había duda. Mimi esbozó su sonrisa más encantadora.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Y antes de conseguir su consentimiento ya se había deslizado al interior. En seguida se encontró con Yamato erguido ante el televisor con el control remoto en la mano. Parecía nervioso, dedicando miradas asesinas tanto a la recién llegada como a Taichi.

—No me esperaba encontrarte aquí —dijo tintineante mientras inspeccionaba su alrededor en busca de pistas más concluyentes; globos, guirnaldas, papel de regalo… nada de eso encontró.

—Es-tudiamos —habló en dos tiempos Yamato, haciendo obvia su mentira. Taichi se colocó a su lado.

—Eso es, de modo que si no has venido a hablarnos de matemáticas, puedes irte —señaló Taichi elegantemente la puerta por la que acababa de entrar.

Mimi lo miró unos instantes. Taichi aguantó la mirada, Yamato fue incapaz. Mimi sonrió, relajando la tensión.

—No hace falta que disimuléis. Sé lo que tramáis.

—¿Cómo? —Taichi sabía que ante la presión, lo último era reconocer los hechos por muy obvios que fuesen.

—Seguro Koushiro se lo dijo —murmuró Yamato a su oído, incapaz de seguir con la farsa—, no fue buena idea pedirle el material a Koushiro.

—Calla —codeó Taichi a su amigo.

Se acercó a Mimi, tratando de parecer intimidante. Mimi cruzó sus brazos en señal de seguridad.

—¿Y que sabes exactamente?

—Todo, absolutamente todo —contestó sin vacilación alguna. Era sin duda la mejor forma de conseguir información.

—¿Lo sabe Sora? —preguntó Yamato alarmado, lo que desesperó a su amigo.

—No reconocer nada hasta el último segundo Yamato, ¡podría haber sido una mentira!

—Si Mimi lo sabe se lo dirá a Sora y prefiero que se entere por mí —rebatió Yamato.

Mimi, conocedora de la posición de ventaja en la que se hallaba, dejó que los chicos discutiesen entre ellos, acomodándose en el sofá.

—No lo sabe —dijo al fin, deteniendo a los chicos—, estoy de vuestra parte.

Y sonrió victoriosa porque ahora sería cuando le contarían hasta el más ridículo detalle de la fiesta sorpresa de la que ella se apropiaría.

Yamato la miró con sospechas, sin embargo Taichi ya no encontró nada turbio en esa declaración. Todo lo contrario, vía libre para seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

—En ese caso —saltó por encima del sofá al lado de Mimi—, Yamato dale al play.

—¿Le habéis grabado un video? —fantaseó Mimi, pero su cara fue transformándose poco a poco viendo lo que tenía frente a ella— ¿un video pornográfico? —recogió sus piernas a la defensiva.

—Es GoT —dijo Taichi— hay sexo pero también dragones y _white walkers._

—¿Qué? —Mimi agitó la cabeza confusa.

—Sé que prometí que no lo vería hasta que el autor terminase las novelas pero estaba harto de los spoilers de Taichi —excusó Yamato totalmente derrumbado.

Mimi ni pestañeó por el surrealismo de la escena.

—¿Qué? —repitió.

—¡Él me estuvo haciendo spoilers durante las primeras cuatro temporadas!, que por cierto, ¿dónde está _LadyStoneheart_ ahora? —le sacó la lengua Taichi, provocando la furia de Yamato. La sintió el cojín que estrujó en sus manos.

Con sus amigos discutiendo y spoileándose, Mimi fue atando cabos. Tampoco tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para deducir que allí no se estaba preparando ninguna fiesta sorpresa para Sora.

—¡Esperad un segundo! —alzó las manos, ya levantada—, ¿me estáis diciendo que durante toda esta semana habéis estado evitando a Sora por ver una ridícula serie?

—Quería que la viese con ella y yo me negué diciendo que jamás la vería hasta terminar los libros. No quería que se enterase de que al final sí he sucumbido a verla. Se sentiría decepcionada —argumentó Yamato.

Taichi fue más vehemente.

—¡¿Una serie?!, no es una serie Mimi ¡es la serie!

Mimi rodó los ojos.

—La serie es _Doctor Who_ y tengo cuatro horas de grabación de Koushiro argumentándolo. Y jamás se volveré a discutir sobre ese tema en mi presencia.

— _Doctor Who_ —suspiró Yamato con una sonrisilla—. Tiene razón. Es la serie —susurró a Taichi.

Taichi hizo un aspaviento con las manos.

—En tal caso la serie sería _Spartacus._

—Eso es solo sexo y sangre —negó Yamato.

—Por eso es la serie.

Y mientras sus amigos volvían a su estado normal de discusión permanente, Mimi, que trataba de olvidar lo que es un _Dalek_ , recordó lo que la había llevado hasta ahí.

—¡Esperad un segundo! —nuevamente brazos al cielo y los chicos la miraron— entonces, ¿no estáis preparándole una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños a Sora?

—¡¿Cómo?! —dijeron al unísono.

—¿Una fiesta sorpresa? —cuestionó Yamato incómodo.

—Nunca le hemos preparado algo como eso —dijo Taichi como si eso ya justificase que nunca se debiese hacer.

—Pues ya va siendo hora, ¿no? —regañó Mimi.

Taichi se encogió de hombros con la intención de recoger el control remoto y seguir el visionado, en cambio, Yamato permaneció de pie.

—A Sora no le importan esas cosas —dijo Taichi tranquilamente.

Mimi le arrebató el mando, apagando el reproductor.

—No importa. Debéis hacerla —trató de permanecer serena pero Taichi observó su nerviosismo.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió.

—Porque se lo merece —fue su poco convincente respuesta, acompañada de una inocente sonrisa.

—¿Y…?

—Y quizá porque le dije que estabais preparándole una fiesta y ahora se lo espera —dijo rápidamente y volvió a sonreír pero ya tenía a los dos muchachos casi sobre ella.

—¿Cómo?, ¿por qué hiciste algo así? —cuestionó Yamato furioso. No quería ni imaginarse lo decepcionada que se sentiría de ellos ahora.

—Soluciónalo tú —dijo Taichi contundentemente—, tú la has cagado.

Yamato no añadió nada más. Desvió la mirada al piso, pensativo. Mimi sabía que no obtendría ninguna ayuda de él. Tampoco la necesitaba porque tenía algo a lo que esos dos chicos eran débiles: Sora.

—¡Venga ya!, es Sora, se merece que hagáis algo especial por ella alguna vez en su vida.

—Yo la llamo —no pudo contenerse Yamato ante tal acusación. Enrojeció—. A las doce y le canto una canción —susurró.

Mimi rio con complicidad, pues había tenido la misma reacción de Sora al contárselo.

—Y yo todos los años le hago un regalo improvisado acompañado de un comentario desafortunado —se excusó también Yagami.

La chica negó divertida. No había duda de que Sora conocía a la perfección a esos dos chicos, por eso mismo quería que entendiesen la importancia de hacer algo nuevo y especial.

—Taichi eso es ridículo. Yamato eso es lindo pero no es suficiente. Ella siempre te prepara algo especial para tu cumpleaños, ¿no es cierto? —Yamato no pudo ocultar su sonrisa por recordar sus fiestas, tortas y regalos— y a ti Taichi, te preparó esa gran fiesta cuando no ganaste el campeonato haciéndote sentir ganador del mundial.

—Me hizo una réplica de arcilla de la copa del mundo —añadió Taichi con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Mimi asintió conforme por sus reacciones.

—¿Entonces?

—¡Le prepararemos la mejor fiesta sorpresa falsa de la historia! —exclamó Taichi.

…

—¿Globos y golosinas?, Mimi, ¿te crees que Sora cumple cuatro años? —bufó Taichi, ya cansado de recorrer departamentos del centro comercial.

—¿Tienes alguna idea mejor para una fiesta de cumpleaños?

—Claro que sí —asintió firmemente para acto seguido mirar al chico que iba a su lado—. ¿Koushiro?

Izumi dio un respingo.

—Yo ni siquiera sé que hago aquí —fue su repuesta, tras observar abrumado su alrededor.

—Hacer cosas juntos, no todo van a ser maratones de _Doctor Who_ —respondió rápidamente la castaña—. Además, es por Sora.

—Si es por Sora —fue lo suficiente para convencer a Koushiro.

—¿Y yo que hago aquí? —resopló Jou—, no es que se me de bien idear fiestas.

Mimi se volteó, empezando a hastiarse.

—¡Estás porque el jourami está de moda!

Jou se encogió temeroso.

—En ese caso invitaré a mi novia. Sora siempre dice las ganas que tiene de conocerla.

—Sí claro, invítala —sonrió Mimi con provocación.

—¡Existe!

Ajeno a esta pequeña disputa se había quedado Taichi.

—Yamato, si el jourami es lo que está de moda ahora, ¿qué es del taiorato?

—¡Pasado! —contestó Mimi triunfal, antes de que Yamato pudiese planteárselo siquiera—, ¿o es que necesitas preguntárselo a Takeru para cerciorarte?

Yamato apretó los puños y resopló. No obstante, estaba seguro de que el lindo y maternal sokeru estaría siempre por encima del jourami e incluso del taiorato.

Para apaciguar estas disputas absurdas sobre quienes eran los actuales súper mejores amigos de la encantadora Sora, Koushiro tomó la palabra.

—Podemos hacerla en mi oficina —todos se voltearon a él—, la fiesta digo.

—Obvio la íbamos a hacer en tu oficina Koushiro —dijo Mimi.

—Pero sin globos —añadió Taichi, teniendo un nuevo duelo visual con Mimi.

Esta se cruzó de brazos en una falsa calma.

—¿Y qué sugieres?

—Se trata de Sora, mi mejor amiga —recalcó. Mimi se revolvió incómoda—, por lo que le voy a hacer la mejor fiesta que haya existido jamás. ¡Una fiesta temática!, con peleas de caballeros, dragones y _white walkers_ , ¡la fiesta de GoT que jamás olvidará! —finalizó, subido a una fuente decorativa del centro con los brazos extendidos.

Nadie en absoluto aplaudió su propuesta.

—Taichi deja ya lo de GoT —dijo Yamato seriamente. Aunque su mayor preocupación era que Sora se enterase de que lo había estado viendo a escondidas.

—Además, a mi novia no le gusta GoT —añadió Jou, como si los gustos de su novia fuesen a tenerse en cuenta.

—Creo que es una prueba concluyente de su inexistencia —murmuró Koushiro como siempre analizando detenidamente cada detalle.

Con la misma expresión pensativa se hallaba Mimi, que sorprendentemente aún no había ahogado a Taichi en la fuente por volver a sacar a relucir la serie de moda

—Un segundo, quizá haya algo rescatable de la idea de Taichi —dijo, dándose con el dedo en los labios reiterativamente—, eso de la fiesta temática suena bien.

Taichi se bajó del bordillo de la fuente de un salto y regresó con sus amigos.

—Suena mejor lo de los dragones —murmuró, pero fue ignorado.

—Pero debe ser algo espectacular —prosiguió Mimi, llevándose los dedos a las sienes, tratando tal vez de tener un vínculo telepático con su mejor amiga.

—¿Kimonos? —miró a Koushiro, que era el que cómo siempre había tenido la idea más lógica, y torció el gesto.

—No sé…

—¡Sí!, eso es. Nos vestiremos de manera tradicional, haremos Ikebana, la ceremonia del té, caligrafía… a mi novia le encantan todas esas cosas —añadió Jou satisfecho.

—Ya, muy bien —se le acercó Taichi serenamente—. Solo una cosa: ¡¿qué demonios tiene de especial prepararle una fiesta en la que haga lo mismo que hace todas las malditas tardes junto a su madre?! —finalizó gritando sobre la cara de Jou. Este lo miró con desprecio mientras limpiaba sus gafas salivadas.

—Creo que esta vez Taichi tiene razón. Eso es algo tan común para Sora que no sería especial— dijo Mimi resoplando. Miró a su alrededor tratando de hallar la inspiración y la encontró en forma de un chico que apenas había propuesto nada y en teoría era quien más debía conocer a Sora. Era su novio a fin de cuentas—. ¡Yamato!, ¿qué le haría ilusión a Sora?

Yamato se sobresaltó. Era reservado de por sí, mucho más de su relación con Sora. Frunció el ceño a la defensiva y se encogió de hombros.

—Venga Yamato. Es por Sora —sintió la mano de Jou sobre su hombro y el asentimiento de todos sus amigos.

Lo meditó unos instantes y aceptó. La felicidad de Sora estaba por encima de cualquier hermetismo de su intimidad.

—París —suspiró—. A Sora le haría mucha ilusión ir a París, así que una fiesta temática de París creo que sería lo más acertado.

Mimi entrelazó las manos de manera fantasiosa, dando unos saltitos de ilusión.

—¡París!, ¡hagamos una fiesta del _Moulin Rouge_!

—Dije París, no _Moulin Rouge_ —corrigió Yamato pero Mimi ya estaba en su mundo.

—Lo que más le gustó a Sora de _Moulin Rouge_ … después de que pudiésemos hablar tras llorar durante tres horas seguidas…

—¿Quién no llora con esa película? —preguntó al aire Taichi.

—Mi novia no lloró con esa película —respondió Jou pensativo.

Taichi se limitó a mirar a Koushiro y negar, mientras Yamato se sentía incapaz de seguirle el ritmo a Mimi.

—… los vestuarios, los decorados, el colorido, las canciones… ¡todo le encantó!, vestiremos con cancán y haremos números musicales…

—Genial Yamato, una fiesta de cancanes —masculló Taichi a su amigo. Este tragó con apuro, mientras Mimi seguía y seguía…

—… y esos bollitos franceses, ¡me ocuparé de la comida!

—¡No! —saltaron todos aterrados.

Mimi calló de inmediato mirándolos con desconcierto, especialmente a Koushiro.

—Es porque, quizá y solo quizá, Yamato entienda un poco más de esa clase de comida francesa —tartamudeó Izumi. El aludido asintió con una falsa sonrisa.

—Sí, mejor yo me encargo. Estoy familiarizado.

Mimi los estudió un instante, tratando de averiguar si había alguna intención oculta a este hecho o tan solo era porque en efecto, la sangre francesa de Yamato le hacía más indicado para adquirir este tipo de comida. Se quedó con la segunda opción, pues a todo el mundo le encantaba su peculiar comida.

—Está bien, ¡entonces yo me encargaré del vestuario y los peinados!

Los chicos respiraron aliviados. La fiesta sorpresa falsa parisina del _Moulin Rouge_ para Sora ya estaba en marcha.

…

—¿Una emergencia?

Sora mostró su preocupación saliendo del ascensor.

—A mí también me llamaron hace nada —dijo Jou tembloroso.

Definitivamente no había sido buena idea que Jou, el portador de la sinceridad, fuese el encargado de traer a Sora a la oficina.

—Tal vez vea a Piyomon —Y se le iluminó el rostro al decirlo.

—No creo —dijo Jou, como siempre tan sincero. Le entristeció ver la cara de decepción que se le había quedado a Sora.

—Habría sido un bonito regalo de cumpleaños—murmuró.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños? —sobreactuó, estrujándose el suéter sin poder contener los nervios—, ¡felicidades!

Sora se lo agradeció con una sonrisa pero fue incapaz de expresar una felicidad real.

Hacía días que Mimi tuvo que comunicarle que sus premisas habían sido erróneas y que sus chicos no le habían preparado ninguna fiesta sorpresa. No lo mostró demasiado, porque ella misma se auto convenció que no necesitaba ese tipo de cosas, pero realmente fue decepcionante.

Hoy recibió la llamada musical de Yamato a las doce de la noche y a media mañana Taichi le obsequió con su regalo improvisado y su comentario desafortunado. Todo transcurría con la más absoluta normalidad hasta ahora. Por lo visto había una emergencia que le impediría hacer algo divertido con Mimi y las chicas. Veía difícil que este fuese el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

—Somos nosotros Koushiro —dijo Jou a la cámara de la entrada, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Sora.

Takenouchi estaba tan mohína que ni se percató de que Jou hacía más extravagancias de las habituales.

—Pasad —se oyó la voz robótica de Koushiro al otro lado.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud y Sora esperaba ver las pantallas gigantes a uno y a otro lado y los incómodos sillones dispuestos para la reunión, por eso quedó totalmente en shock incapaz de asimilar lo que tenía ante ella.

La pantalla principal mostraba un paisaje nocturno de Paris, con su omnipresente torre Eiffel que le daba a la normalmente gris oficina un aire mágico y encantador. Más imágenes de la ciudad de la luz se aparecían en las demás pantallas, y por supuesto guirnaldas y globos con los colores de Francia colgaban de un extremo a otro de la estancia. Y en el centro había dispuesta una gran mesa con todo tipo de repostería y bollería francesa. La música empezó a sonar; fuerte y animada y Taichi, vestido con un traje de domador y hasta un gracioso bigote pintado, le mostró el camino con su vara.

—¡Bienvenida al _Moulin Rouge_!

Sora miraba a su alrededor en trance. Vio a Koushiro que la saludó tímidamente, ataviado con una típica camiseta a rayas horizontales, fular rojo al cuello y boina en la cabeza. Jou le regaló una sonrisa cómplice y desapareció para vestirse acorde a la fiesta. Vio a Mimi y sonrió de emoción.

—Estás increíble —balbuceó, tras recibir su efusivo abrazo. La miró de arriba abajo una y otra vez. Llevaba un corsé entre grises y negros y un voluptuoso cancán a juego que agitó con gracia para Sora.

Dejó de mirar impresionada a Mimi al escuchar un carraspeo y una mano tendida hacia ella.

Yamato estaba increíble con ese elegante chaqué del París de principios del siglo XX que parecía hecho a medida. Se quitó con gracia el sombrero de copa, guardándolo bajo su brazo y llevó los nudillos de Sora a sus labios.

—Si lo desea, Mimi la acompañará a su camerino para elegir vestuario.

Sora fue incapaz de decir nada y Yamato sonrió satisfecho por verla tan llena de dicha. Seguidamente se dejó guiar por Mimi.

—¿De verdad tengo un cancán? —preguntó abrumada.

—¡Te va a encantar!

…

Yamato gruñó por el codazo de Taichi. Estaba concentrado en su pastelillo, de hecho, cuando comía repostería francesa entraba como en una especie de trance, no obstante, la insistencia del moreno hizo que se voltease y el pastelillo se le resbaló de las manos.

—No fue tan mala idea lo del cancán —dijo Yagami, sonriendo con travesura.

Yamato tragó completamente rojo al igual que el atuendo de Sora, este combinado con negro y con un sencillo tocado de plumas que lucían como las llamas vivas de Birdramon.

Dio una vuelta jugueteando con las diferentes capas de su falda y quedó frente a ellos. Aunque su mirada se clavó en Yamato y rápidamente compartió su rubor.

—Adoro este traje, adoro esta fiesta. Muchas gracias chicos —y distrajo su atención con el pastelillo que segundos antes se le había caído a Yamato—. ¿Los hiciste tú?

Con retardo, porque había quedado hechizado por de ese azúcar glas que quedaba en la comisura de sus labios, Yamato negó.

—Obviamente tampoco Mimi —fue la respuesta de Taichi mirando a su alrededor. Le salvó que Mimi estaba ocupada planeando uno de sus ridículos juegos. Colgaba manzanas con Jou y Koushiro. Caramelizadas para ser más exactos.

—Son de esa pastelería francesa a la que suelo ir a veces —explicó Ishida, cuando recuperó la capacidad de habla—, son como los originales de Francia.

Sora sonrió y Yamato quedó de nuevo en trance al observar como se relamía inocentemente el azúcar de su labio superior. Nunca había deseado tanto comer algo azucarado.

—Gracias por todo esto Yamato. Ahora tengo más ganas si puede de ir a París. Al original.

Y al sentir su mano apoyada en su antebrazo, Yamato agitó la cabeza, tratando de regresar en sí.

—Iremos. El año que viene, ¿te parece bien?

La pelirroja asintió con efusividad y radiante y feliz como estaba no se resistió a besar brevemente la mejilla de su novio y Yamato pensó, que le haría fiestas de cumpleaños todos los años de su vida.

…

—Creo que es el momento de sacar el _Pictionary_ —dijo Yamato acercándose a Taichi que llevaba minutos distraído con una de las computadoras de Koushiro.

Porque si algo amaba Sora a parte de a Piyomon, Yamato, su familia, sus amigos y las fiestas sorpresas falsas parisinas del _Moulin Rouge_ era el _Pictionary_. Sin duda sería el regalo perfecto para esta fiesta de ensueño.

Al no obtener respuesta de Taichi, observó la pantalla.

—Qué demonios… ¡estás viendo GoT! —le increpó molesto.

—¡Es la _final season_!

—¿Y qué? —apretó los puños Yamato. Sora era más importante que ver quien quedaba vivo para la próxima temporada.

—Chicos, tenemos un problema. Mimi ha dispuesto el juego de comer manzanas con las manos hacia atrás en grupo de tres y como actualmente ella y Jou son los autoproclamados mejores amigos de Sora lo harán juntos contra nosotros. La cuestión es que ensayé el juego con Mimi y ahora conoce mi estrategia pero puedo calcular rápidamente las porciones que debemos comer y a que velocidad para ganarles. Creo que la mejor opción sería que Yamato comiese desde arriba, yo desde abajo creando así un eje invisible que impediría rotar a la manzana y Taichi puede ser el satélite que vaya comiendo alrededor. Es quien da bocados más grandes y no necesita de masticar para tragar y… ¿eso es el Septo? —calló Koushiro, quedando ojiplático ante lo que tenía en su pantalla. Igual que sus dos compañeros.

—¿Qué hacéis? —Sora se asomó pero los chicos fueron incapaces de reaccionar a tiempo— ¿Estáis viendo _Game of Thrones_? —arrugó el entrecejo.

—Dile GoT, para abreviar —despachó Taichi sin la menor preocupación por haber sido descubierto, Yamato en cambio se revolvió con nerviosismo.

—No es lo que crees.

—¿Estás viendo GoT? —cuestionó Sora, cruzándose de brazos expectante.

Resopló, balbuceó y finalmente, cuando el resto de sus amigos también se acercaban a ver lo que sucedía —Mimi necesitaba una explicación a por qué no estaban comiendo una pegajosa manzana en estos momentos—, confesó:

—¡Sí, estoy viendo GoT! Sé que dije que no lo vería pero es Taichi, ¡no dejaba de spoilearme! Además la historia ya ha sobrepasado a los libros así que son como dos historias diferentes que nada tienen que ver ya entre ellas.

Sora intentó mantener su expresión de disgusto pero le fue imposible. Finalmente soltó una carcajada.

—Yamato, no te tienes que justificar. Sabía que al final acabarías viéndolo, de hecho Takeru me debe dinero ahora —añadió divertida. Yamato sintió orgullo de la confianza que su hermano le tenía pero decepción consigo mismo—. Eso sí, se acabó eso de ponerte en plan insoportable diciendo la cantidad de personajes y viajes interminables que están pasando por alto —advirtió.

Yamato asintió, ya más relajado.

—Y nada de mentar _Dorne_ —añadió Taichi.

Yamato tuvo que morderse la lengua pero acabó asintiendo modosamente.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué lo tenéis que ver ahora, en la fiesta de mi cumpleaños.

—Porque son estúpidos —bufó Mimi, matándolos con la mirada.

—Eso ya es cosa de Taichi —dijo Yamato, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—¿La estupidez o ver GoT en el cumpleaños de Sora? —cuestionó Jou sin curiosidad real alguna.

—Ambas —respondió Yamato.

Aunque nadie reparaba en Koushiro, que estaba casi tan pegado a la pantalla como su amigo.

—¡Koushiro! —exclamó al fin Mimi, dando un fuerte pisotón y el pelirrojo se irguió súbitamente.

Se sonrojó por su inadecuado comportamiento y enfocó a Taichi.

—Tienen razón. Será mejor que lo dejemos para mañana. Podremos verlo todos juntos en la pantalla gigante —señaló, creyendo que así lo convencería.

No obstante, Yagami se entercó.

—Mañana será tarde, habrá spoilers por todos lados.

—No te conectes hasta que lo veas y así los evitas —respondió Jou con su lógica habitual.

—¡Y a quien spoilearé yo! —gritó Taichi con frustración.

Todos resoplaron con hastío excepto la homenajeada. Era un detalle que la había hecho reflexionar.

—¿Es que es la _final season_?

—¡Es lo que estoy intentando decir! —volvió a alzar las manos al cielo Taichi con la más absoluta desesperación.

Pero lo inesperado fue la reacción de Sora, que iluminándosele la mirada, se las apañó para asomarse a la pantalla. Sonrió emocionada y estrujando el brazo de Yamato y el hombro de Taichi, intercaló miradas hacia ellos.

—Es el mejor regalo de mi vida. Gracias chicos.

Yamato compartió una extrañada mirada con Taichi, anotando GoT como quinta cosa que más amaba Sora en el mundo, por lo menos en estos momentos que tan de moda estaba. Taichi sonrió con socarronería y alzó la mano hacia su amigo que la chocó sin meditarlo.

—¿Quién dijo que el taiorato era pasado?

…

.

—¿Visteis como la miró al final?, seguro en la próxima la mata —comentó Taichi tras los diez minutos de mutismo debido al shock por saber que no tendrían más GoT en un año.

—O tendrán sexo —dijo Koushiro, como siempre viendo la opción más probable.

—Pero luego la matará.

—Y la resucitará para tener sexo.

—Que las perversiones de los mellizos no eclipsen lo verdaderamente importante —cortó Yamato. Y alzó el puño con efusividad—: _The King in the North!_

—Entonces, ¿de quién es hijo? —preguntó Jou agitando la cabeza confuso mientras daba otro sorbo a su reconstituyente té oolong (nunca faltaba en esa oficina). Le resultaba difícil seguir el hilo de la historia cuando se mareaba cada vez que mataban a alguien. Es decir, se había mareado a los cinco minutos del inicio y recién recobraba el color natural de su rostro.

—De Sora y Yamato —comentó Mimi, sacando la lengua. Obviamente consiguió lo que quería: el sonrojo de sus amigos.

—Lo mejor de todo fueron los dragones —apresuró a cambiar de tema Sora—, ¡ya vuelan a _Westeros_! —Y todos le siguieron con un impetuoso afirmamiento. Miró a todos sus amigos y sonrió sin poder contener la emoción— Es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

Y sutilmente, apretó cariñosamente la mano de Yamato.

—Y yo creo como hacerlo todavía mejor —dijo de repente Koushiro, adelantándose a Mimi y sorprendiendo a todos. Agitó el control remoto—, ¿una maratón de _Doctor Who_?

— _Doctor Who_ —suspiró Yamato como un niño pequeño—… es el mejor cumpleaños de Sora de mi vida.

—¡Eh! —regañó Sora con un inocente golpe en su antebrazo pero sin poder perder la sonrisa. Adoraba demasiado a Yamato cuando le brillaba la mirada con esa ilusión.

Este apresuró a tomarla nuevamente de la mano y besar delicadamente sus nudillos.

—Hasta el del próximo año que lo celebraremos en París —susurró y Sora lo aceptó enternecida, retirando suavemente la mano.

—Estuviste rápido —comentó Koushiro, ya eligiendo en el menú los capítulos que verían.

—Y sin necesidad de Takeru —dijo totalmente satisfecho de sí mismo.

Viendo como en efecto, nadie parecía oponerse al plan de Koushiro ni tan siquiera Mimi —algún día sabría que ella consideraba como acto de amor verdadero hacia Koushiro ver siempre con él esta serie sin rechistar—, Taichi se levantó.

—¿Y por qué ver esa serie de frikis?, ¡para eso veamos _Spartacus_!

—Tacihi no quiero ver eso, es solo sangre y sexo —despreció Sora.

Su amigo hizo un gesto de incomprensión. ¡Se supone que eso era lo bueno de la serie!

—Mucho sexo —susurró Mimi al oído de Sora, cuando Taichi ya se había rendido y se alejaba de ellas hacia una computadora. Seguramente a spoilear a toda la red.

Sora tragó ruborizada.

—¿La vemos a escondidas?, ni se enteraran —siguió hablando Tachikawa, haciendo una seña a Yamato y Koushiro que ya estaban en su propia dimensión.

—De acuerdo —contestó Takenouchi, incapaz de fingir desinterés. Se pegó al cuerpo a su amiga que ya trasteaba con una tablet en sus manos.

….

—Vale, si viniese un Doctor y te dijese te voy a dar un regalo, la TARDIS o el _sonic screwdriver_ , ¿que elegirías? —cuestionó Koushiro seriamente.

Yamato se frotó las manos con nerviosismo.

—Sabía que algún día alguien me haría esta pregunta. Tras meditarlo mucho, me quedaría con la TARDIS —Koushiro negó pero Yamato apresuró a explicarse—, puedes ir a cualquier lugar del espacio-tiempo con la TARDIS —y para él eso era un argumento irrefutable.

—¿Y si se te estropea?, si no tienes el _sonic_ _screwdriver_ no podrías arreglarla.

—Viajaré a tu dimensión y te lo robaré —rebatió Ishida.

—No puedes, tu TARDIS está estropeada.

—Será lo primero que haga, antes de que se estropee.

—¿Y si el doctor te la dio estropeada? —volvió a la carga Koushiro.

Yamato negó disconforme.

—Un doctor jamás me daría una TARDIS estropeada.

—Sí, porque yo sería ese doctor —finalizó Koushiro con una extraña sonrisa,

Yamato se le quedó mirando unos instantes, analizando sus palabras, pues que Koushiro fuese un alienígena era algo plausible en su cabeza. De hecho, explicaría muchas cosas de su comportamiento social y cerebro privilegiado. Finalmente sonrió e hizo una reverencia con la mano, aceptando su derrota.

— _Touché_.

—¿Alguna vez Yamato te ha hecho eso? —Sora balbuceó enrojeciendo, mirando soslayada a su novio. Menos mal que estaba inmerso en una conversación altamente friki con Koushiro—, quizá deberías pedírselo como regalo de cumpleaños —le susurró con esa picardía que increíblemente siempre sonaba inocente en ella.

—Mimi —regañó Sora—, deja ya eso.

Tuvo invención de apagar la tablet pero su amiga se lo impidió.

—Mira, le voy a pedir a Koushiro… —Sora palideció. Definitivamente no quería saber como continuaba esa oración— esas sandalias para mi cumpleaños —la pelirroja respiró aliviada.

—A mí me gustaba la túnica, antes de que la rasgasen de arriba abajo. Creo que no era necesario. No es que sea una prenda difícil de quitar.

—Estoy decidida —Mimi ya desbordaba un gran entusiasmo—, quiero para mi cumpleaños una fiesta temática de romanos —hizo una pausa y arrugó el entrecejo—. Pero sin orgías.

—Ni matanzas —añadió Sora sobresaltada por la nueva escena.

Ajenos a los entretenimientos audiovisuales, Jou y Taichi habían decidido seguir con la fiesta con nada más y nada menos que el juego ridículo estrella de Mimi: ¡La manzana caramelizada!

—¡Taichi ocúpate de tu sección y no babees la mía! —reclamó Jou, viendo los dientes de Taichi peligrosamente cerca de su boca.

El moreno apenas se percató de lo que le decían, siguió chupando esa cubierta de caramelo hasta que le empezó a resultar imposible mantener la manzana quieta. Se dio cuenta de que era porque la boca de Jou ya no la sujetaba por el otro lado, se había alejado, celular en mano. Regresó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Ya viene.

—¿Quién? —cuestionó Taichi ya dejándose de juegos, pues había arrancado la manzana y la devoraba con ansia. Su madre estaría orgullosa de verle comer fruta con tanto ímpetu.

—Mi novia —dijo Jou como si fuese obvio.

A Taichi no se le cayó la manzana al piso porque el caramelo ya estaba tan pegajoso que quedó colgando de su chaqué rojo de domador como un adorno navideño. Estaba en shock.

—¿Pero existe?

El mayor refunfuñó.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¡No puedo creerlo!

…

—Sora, Koushiro y yo hemos decidido que este año queremos celebrar nuestro cumpleaños junto. Fiesta temática de _Doctor Who_ , ¿podrás convertir esta oficina en una TARDIS? —preguntó Yamato alegremente.

—Sí claro —despachó Sora, inmersa en la tablet. Habían encontrado unas sandalias preciosas a un precio muy económico y estaba a punto de auto regalárselas—, ¿qué es?, ¿algún planeta de algo de Star Wars? —preguntó a su amiga.

— _Time And Relative Dimensions In Space_ ¿es que Yamato no te hace ver maratones de _Doctor Who_?, ¡lindas!, me las voy a comprar también en blancas.

—Claro que no, Yamato me ama —contestó Sora con naturalidad—. Veamos si hay gorros a juego.

Enfocó a su amiga porque se demoró en pasar la página y fue consciente de sus palabras al verla con los mofletes hinchados y el ceño fruncido.

—Si te amase tanto te haría esto —y volvió a poner el explícito video.

—Mimi… —suplicó Sora, pero ambas se sobresaltaron arrojando la tablet lejos de ellas al ver a Taichi asomándose por detrás.

—Viene la novia de Jou.

Las chicas se miraron incrédulas.

—¡Existe! —exclamó Mimi.

—¡Taichi me debe dinero ahora! —Sora se levantó tras su amiga.

Yamato y Koushiro también detuvieron su charla por las inesperadas palabras de Taichi.

—Quizá sea de otra dimensión —susurró Koushiro.

—Y venga a darme mi TARDIS —agregó Yamato, saltando tras sus amigos.

Todos se apelotonaron contra la puerta cuando se escuchó el timbre. Con parsimonia, Jou se abrió paso entre sus amigos, quedando asomados tras él con gran curiosidad. Koushiro se preocupó al notar algo duró tras él pero le relajó ver que se trataba de la manzana de Taichi. No encontraba como elemento extraño que Taichi llevase una manzana colgando a fin de cuentas.

—Veréis que es una chica encantadora —dijo y abrió la puerta con una excesiva lentitud para todos.

Cuando vieron a la persona al otro lado cinco pares de ojos quedaron clavados en Joe. Algunos divertidos, otros asombrados y unos celestes totalmente dementes.

—No es mi novia —excusó un tanto ofendido.

—Sería tu novio en tal caso —dijo Takeru y su sonrisa brilló como un diamante.

—¡Takeru! —exclamó Sora, siendo la primera en reaccionar. Yamato aún miro con sospechas a Kido durante un rato más—, ¡viniste!

—Eres como una hermana paras nosotros, ¿cómo no íbamos a venir? —Sora sonrió al ver a Hikari tras Takeru.

—¡Hikari!

—¡Y no te olvides de nosotros! —exclamó una voz y de la nada aparecieron Daisuke, Miyako, Ken y Iori, que en la adolescencia ya era más alto que todos sus demás amigos.

—¡Sí!, ¡ni que fuésemos la novia de Jou-senpai!, es decir, ¡inexistentes! —exclamó Miyako.

—¡Existe! —reclamó Jou por enésima vez.

—Sora-san es importante en nuestra vida también —dijo Ken formalmente.

—Siempre se preocupa por nosotros —añadió Iori, haciendo una reverencia de agradecimiento con la cabeza.

—Eres la mamá de todos —repitió Miyako tomando de las manos, siempre cálidas, a su más admirada sensei.

Emocionada por tantas muestras de afecto, Sora miró a su alrededor sin creerse todavía que de verdad influyese tanto en la vida de todas aquellas personas. Pero así era, todas la amaban, todas le agradecían sus esfuerzos, para todas era especial. La querían tal y como era.

—Y lo mejor es esto —Daisuke mostró un gran paquete en la mano—, ¡tu regalo!

Y antes de que Sora pudiera tomarlo el paquete se abrió saliendo de él la siempre amorosa y confiada Piyomon que apresuró a tirarse a los brazos del ser que más amaba en el mundo: su Sora.

—¡Sora, feliz cumpleaños!

Sora no pudo contener las lágrimas de felicidad que enjugó entre las plumas de su amada camarada.

Y ahí, rodeada de todo lo que verdaderamente era importante para ella, supo de verdad que su fiesta sorpresa falsa parisina de _Moulin Rouge_ había sido el mejor regalo de su vida. La muestra de amor incondicional de todos aquellos por los que siempre se preocupaba.

Ese era su verdadero regalo, el que llenaba de amor su corazón.

 **-OWARI-**

* * *

 **#soratrobsesión #mishitroll #SORADIOSA**

 **.**

 **N/A:** dedicado a la Diosa Sora y a todas las soratistas. Tomé como referencia muchas cosas que se comentaron en el Topic y por supuesto muchas frikadas y trolleadas.

Lo siento mucho pero soy friki, troll y soratista (aunque no en ese orden) XD

 **Soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
